roses's talk in a daydream
by kryasea
Summary: clara hanya ingin bermain-main.


vocaloid © **yamaha corporation** ; clara, bruno © **voctro labs, s.l.** ; tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

.

* * *

.

 **roses's talk in a daydream** ; dengan imaji, clara hanya ingin bermain-main.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Clara memandang lekat-lekat, terpaku pada telunjuk bersama ibu jarinya yang tengah memutar-mutar sebuah tangkai berbunga. Jemarinya menjamah seluruh permukaan tangkai dan—ups, setitik merah menggenang di permukaan epidermis.

 _Tak apa, hanya tertusuk_ , pikirnya. Daun yang mengembang disentuhnya. Dengan permukaan tidak selembut kapas, Clara menghentikan gerakan. Kemudian fokusnya beralih pada merah (selain kulitnya yang terluka). Warnanya senada gincu ranum yang dipoles pada bibir wanita-wanita yang ia pandangi di sekitar jalan tadi pagi.

Ada dua lagi teronggok di atas meja. _Baiklah_ , nanti Clara akan meliriknya, barangkali.

Clara tidak tahu persis, tentu saja, apakah secara keseluruhan kelopaknya ganjil atau genap? Maka dari itu Clara ingin tahu—sekalian bermain-main sedikit, tak apa, 'kan?

Kekehan kecil terdengar. "Apakah yang membuka engsel pintu ruangan ini adalah masa depanku?"

"Ya." Clara memisah paksa mahkota bunga dari asalnya, dilepas hingga pasah pada ubin putih tanpa peduli jemarinya belum pulih. "Tidak," katanya, kembali melakukan hal yang serupa. "Ya." Clara masih melanjutkan kegiatan. "Tidak."

Apa yang dirasakan Clara hanyalah bahwa jarum jam bergerak terlalu lama dibanding waktu yang dibutuhkan seekor siput dari puncak Gunung Alpen agar dapat sampai menuju pusat Kota Moskow. Ah, berlebihan. Atau Clara saja yang sengaja memberi jeda agak lambat.

Clara mendengus seiring tiktoktik menggaung larut pada kehampaan suasana. "... ya." Dan pada akhirnya mata itu membulat terbelalak. _Ahaha._ Lucu sekali. Clara jadi ingin bermain lagi.

Terhempaslah oleh angin, tangkai bunga tanpa kelopak, setelah jemari tersebut meluruhkan seluruh eratnya. Clara tertawa sembari mengambil satu tangkai lagi secara acak—setidaknya ia masih punya dua. "Apakah yang dimaksud adalah Bruno?"

"Ya." Clara kembali bermain-main dengan tangkai lain. "Tidak."

Dan garis yang digurat mengenai kehidupannya sendiri itu rupanya juga ingin balas memainkan degup-degup yang mengaliri karotis, radialis, femoralis, semerta brakialis; karena ujung-ujungnya Clara hanya akan mencabut kelopak terakhir sambil mengatakan, "Ya," bukan atas egonya semata.

Akan tetapi Clara suka permainan ini. Clara tidak memancarkan sikap yang apatis terhadap perkataan yang dilontar mawar-mawar secara tersirat tadi benar-benar menentukan hidupnya atau hanya hiburan siang hari semata.

Tidak ada setangkai pun di atas meja, kali ini. Clara ingin tahu makna tentang bagaimana bisa ada setitik asa yang tersemat pada kelopak-kelopak yang berjatuhan terenggut gaya gravitasi? Kemudian Clara menutup mata beberapa detik, mengatakan dengan makna yang agak dalam, "Apa aku harus mempercayai dua tangkai yang sebelumnya?"

Hanya senyap yang memenuhi udara, dan Clara mengatakannya pelan-pelan dalam hati. Kelopak merah terlepas satu per satu. Hingga yang paling akhir dibuangnya.

"... ya."

Clara tidak peduli ada berpuluh-puluh merah berserak di lantai yang harusnya bersih.

Terutama ketika engsel terputar, Clara membeku. Napasnya tercekat seperti ada suatu benda sebesar uang koin, barangkali, yang tengah bergeming menyumbat saluran udara. Ah, lagi-lagi hiperbolis.

Pintu terbuka.

Lelaki _brunette_ dengan potongan rambut agak berantakan (setidaknya untuk kali ini saja, mungkin?) tertampil dari baliknya, terdiam mematung berdiri tegak. _Bruno._

Clara suka bermain-main—tidak pernah berpikir mengenai sebuah permainan yang bisa jadi sejadi tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Ada banyak kalimat-kalimat introgatif, namun tertahan. _Bagaimana ...?_

"Clara, aku minta maaf tidak minta izin untuk membuka pintu tapi kakakmu bilang tak apa, jadi—oh, apa yang terjadi?" Kelopak-kelopak yang berserakan dipandanginya. Bruno kemudian berjalan mendekati.

Mungkin Clara tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di ambang batas kesadaran. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Clara memfokuskan pandangannya pada si lawan bicara. Clara tidak sanggup untuk tahu kelanjutannya.

.

* * *

.

Angin menyapu kelopak matanya yang tengah terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Clara terkesiap, mengerjap-ngerjap dalam sekejap sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Diliriklah tirai yang berayun-ayun. _Oh, hari kian senja dan barangkali Clara lupa menutup jendela._

Setangkai mawar dipandanginya lekat-lekat. Clara ingin sedikit bermain-main dan ia ingin tahu apakah akhirnya sama saja atau tidak. Akan tetapi khayal tetaplah khayal. Clara tidak yakin untuk memulai permainan konyol ini.

Di atas meja ada tiga tangkai—Clara menyimpannya tanpa kata-kata, kemudian melenggang pergi semakin menjauhi eksistensi mawar-mawar merah yang semua kelopaknya masih utuh tak tersentuh.

Tadi Clara hanya ingin bermain-main—dengan bekal berupa imajinasinya yang terlalu liar.

* * *

.

.

.

—end.

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n: lagi-lagi, drabble. cuma isenggggggg dalam rangka masih ujian akhir semester. makasih buat yang udah baca!**


End file.
